The Lion Guard: A Joyful Occasion
It was a wonderful day in the Pridelands, Kiara was pregnant with Kovu's and Her's first cub, They were super excited to be parents, Kiara knew she would make a good mother because of her strong maternal affection for Kion had prepared her. Kovu wasn't so sure he'd make a good father, but he was still excited, Simba and Nala were excited to be grandparents, they were excited to let another one into their strong ties of undying love, Vitani was excited to be an aunt, Kovu was the only surviving member of her family that was related to her by blood and She loved him more then anything else, and Kiara was just like a sister to her, Kopa and Clea were excited to be an uncle and aunt as well, and Kion was excited to have more playmates. Sarafina and Sarabi were excited to be great grandmothers as well. ______________________________________________________________________________ Kiara was laying in the den resting, Suddenly She felt a severe sharp pain in her belly, Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi had warned her that it was a sign that her cub was ready to arrive, Kiara smiled with excitement before calling for Kovu, "Kovu!!, It's time" She called, Almost instantly Kovu rushed into the den and raced over to her. "Are You sure?, My beautiful Precious Darling" He said, Kiara blinked drowsily up at him, "I'm sure, why don't you go get our family" Kiara said, Kovu nodded and after nuzzling her departed in search of the rest of the family. He returned a moment later with Simba, Nala, Kopa, Clea, Kion, Vitani, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Rafiki following. Nala instantly went over to Kiara and pressed her muzzle to Kiara's cheek. "Oh my darling words cannot express how much I love you and how very proud I am of you" She said, Her voice was wavering with immense love and joyfulness. Kiara smiled drowsily up at Nala, "I love you Mom" She said, She and Nala rubbed muzzles, Simba stepped forward, Smiling He leaned down and nuzzled Kiara. "I love you my darling Kiara" He said. Sarafina and Sarabi stepped forward and nuzzled Kiara before ushering the remaining lionesses out. Kion crept forward with caution, Nala and Kiara smiled gently at him. "Kiara..?, May I stay with you?" He asked, Kiara exchanged a glance with her parents who nodded their approval, Then She smiled and looked back at Kion. " Of course Precious one, you have earned the right to witness the best thing in The Circle Of Life" she said, echoing what Nala had told her at Kion's birth. Rafiki stepped forward,"Dear Kiara, How do you feel?" He asked. Kiara smiled up at him,"I'm more then ready to see my baby" She said. Rafiki handed her the herbs he was holding, and She gulped them down. Then he knelt down and placed his hands on Her belly, "Kiara when I give the word, I need you to push as hard as you can" He said. "And... Push" He said, It took exactly three pushes but finally Kiara was holding her cub in her paws, He had Kovu's dark brown pelt, but her reddish orange eyes. "And, another one" Rafiki said, Kiara pushed again and was rewarded with a beautiful precious lioness, She had her tawny golden pelt and Kovu's bright green eyes with a twinge of blue inherited from Nala's genes. Kovu felt a intense surge of love as he gazed at his family, He knelt down and fiercely rubbed his muzzle against Kiara's, "My Precious Beautiful Kiara, just look at our cubs, They are absolutely beautiful, just like their mother" He said as he knelt to look properly at them for the first time. Simba and Nala stepped forward and nuzzled Kiara before joining Kovu for a look at their grandcubs, Sarafina and Sarabi followed suit after nuzzling Kiara. Then Kopa and Clea came to look at their niece and nephew. Kion crept foward, Kiara smiled at him and beaconed him closer,"It's all right Kion don't be afraid, Would you like to hold them?" She asked, Kion gazed up at her,"Can I really hold them Kiara?" He asked. Kiara chucked,"Of course my love, Just sit like me and Mom is going to put them in your paws" She said. Kion did as she asked and Nala gently placed her grandcubs in between His paws, Kion gazed at them with apprehension. Nala and Kiara exchanged a glance before Nala smiled at Kion. "Kiara what are these little darlings names?" She asked. "Me and Kovu decided we'd wait until the presentation in the morning, so we could do what you and daddy did when Kion was born" Kiara answered. Nala nodded, as Sarafina reached over and lifted her grandcubs and put them in Kovu's paws. The Royal family snuggled together and went to sleep. ______________________________________________________________________________ In the morning Simba, Kopa, and Kovu were on the peak of Pride Rock looking at the kingdom while Nala and Clea were inside helping Kiara, Vitani was babysitting Kion that morning. Finally Nala Clea, and Kiara emerged, Nala was holding her grandson and Kiara was holding her daughter. Rafiki slowly made his way up to the peak and embraced each member of the family, Then he lifted Kiara's son from Nala's mouth , he anointed him then held him up so all the animals gathered below could see him. "I'm proud to present, Prince Denahi!" He exclaimed. The animals below cheered and Rafiki placed Denahi in Vitani's paws, Vitani was laying next to Kovu holding Kion, Next Rafiki lifted Kiara's daughter from her mouth, He anointed Her then held Her up high so all the animals could see her, " And Princess Belee" He exclaimed again. Again the animals cheered, From Her spot next to Kovu, Kiara's eyes were bright with love and pride as She gazed at her babies. When the ceremony was over the Royal Family went inside and settled down. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics